The Hope and the Paper Mistress
by xdeaderx
Summary: Kyuubi hat vor Versiegelung in Naruto ein Gespräch mit Kushina und Minato und entscheidet sich Naruto zu helfen. Konan kümmert sich um Naruto ab 4 Jahren. Doch die Anbu bekommt Wind davon und wird gezwungen Naruto zu verlassen. Was wird Naruto tun um den ersten Menschen den er jemals "geliebt" hat wieder zu finden? Warnung Update wird sich verspäten inkls Rechtschreib Überarbeitung
1. Chapter 1 (Prolog)

A/N: Hallo meine Lieben FanFiction Leser ! Ich hab mich dazu entschieden mal ne eigene Naruto FanFiction zu schreiben und werde diese immer bei Möglichkeit updaten. Aber genug von mir und Los mit meiner Story.

**The Hope and the Paper Mistress**

**Prolog Kapitel 1**

Eines morgens, als die Sonne grade über Amegakure auf gegangen ist, kammen ein Junger Mann mit weißen Haaren, eine Junge Frau mit blonden Zöpfen und ein anderer Junger Mann mit schwarzen Haaren aus einer Lichtung im Wald.

Der Schwarzhaarige wendet sich zum anderen Mann.

„Jiraya, weißt du wann wir endlich mal wieder die Straße finden?"

Darauf hin starrte Jiraya auf die blonde Frau und erwartet dass sie Antwortet.

„Orochimaru, es ist vielleicht noch länger als du denkst. Geduldige dich noch ein wenig. *Seufz* Jiraya hat uns wahrscheinlich den falschen Weg gewiesen."

„Das wäre alles nicht passiert, hättest du Aufgepasst und richtige Nachtwache gehalten. Nur weil du wieder 'einen' Sake zu viel hattest, konnten wir überrascht werden und mussten im letzten Moment fliehen. Also ist es Genau so gut deine Schuld, Tsunade."

„Was soll das denn jetzt heißen 'es ist genau so gut meine Schuld'? Wer hat mir denn den Sake überhaupt erst einmal angeboten, mh?" sagte Tsunade als sie Jiraya Böse anschaute.

Orochimaru war bewusst das wenn er nicht bald eingreifen würde, würde es hier ein größeres Schlachtfeld ergeben wie bei dem Kampf vor 3 Tagen gegen Hanzo und seine Männer. Das Brachte den Schlangenliebhaber auf eine bestimmte Idee.

„Hey ihr beiden es ist keine Zeit um uns darum zu streiten wer hier Schuld an irgendetwas ist. Immerhin sind wir ab sofort die 3 Legendären Sannin, wir sollten uns in dem Fall auch wie welche verhalten und uns nicht von unserer Mission abbringen lassen."

„*Seufz* Du hast ja recht Orochimaru, wir sollten uns lieber mal darauf konzentrieren dass wir wieder auf den Weg Finden." sagte Jiraya darauf.

Tsunade rieb sich die Stirn vor Schmerzen. „Ihr wisst hoffentlich was es bedeutet Sannin wenn wir drei mal wieder zurück in Konoha sind oder?"

Darauf sahen Orochimaru mit einem nachdenklichen und Jiraya einem Blanken Gesicht an.

„Auf Jeden Fall sind wir jetzt verpflichtet den Leuten zu Helfen wo wir können oder?" Sagte Orochimaru.

Dann hörte man auf Einmal ein Kindisches Kichern. Als sich Tsunade und Orochimaru

umdrehen sehen sie beide Jiraya mit einem Hämischen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

„Die Frauen werden mich anbeten um sie als Inspiration für meine Bücher zunehmen" sagte Jiraya mit einer listigen Stimme und einem hämischen grinsen. Darauf hin haute im Tsunade mit voller Kraft auf den Kopf während Orochimaru einfach seine Augen rollte.

„Einmal Perverser, Immer Perverser." sagten sie beide in fast kompletter Übereinstimmung. Jiraya rappelte sich beinahe sofort auf nur um zu sagen

„Super-Perversling, meint ihr beide wohl."

Beide Seufzten einmal laut und liefen einfach weiter. „Du wirst dich sowieso nie ändern, Jiraya." sagte Tsunade als sie sich an die Worte ihres Freund und Kameraden von vor 3 Tagen, nach dem Kampf gegen Hanzo**.**

**Flashback**

Es war ein Regnerischer Spätnachmittag als unsere 3 Helden schwer am Schnauben waren und sich alle Gemeinsam auf einen Feind konzentriert haben. Es handelte sich hierbei um den Kriegsherrn Hanzo, dessen komplettes Bataillon von den 3 'Helden' aus Konoha fertig gemacht wurde.

„Ihr habt euch gut geschlagen ihr 3 Shinobi von Konoha. Das muss man euch lassen." Sagte Hanzo als er das verlassene Schaltfeld, mit den Leichen seiner Einstigen Männer, noch einmal überschaute.

„Gut dass wir zu einem Ende gekommen sind. Dieser Kampf bringt uns nichts weiter als Schmerz und noch mehr Schmerz durch die Verluste. Aber ich muss schon sagen das du wirklich deinen Titel verdient hast." sagte Jiraya abschließend.

„Danke, nichts desto trotz habt ihr es Geschafft all meine Männer zu vernichten und auch mich in eine brenzlige Lage zu bringen. Hier mit verleihe ich Euch dreien den Titel des Sannin. Ihr seid von nun an dafür bekannt und gefürchtet einen Kriegsherren und seine Armee zu dritt vernichtet zu haben. Seid euch aber im klaren darüber das ihr von nun an auch in den Bingo-Büchern der Kopfgeldjäger hoch in Kurs seit." Darauf hin verließ Hanzo das Feld und Ließ die 'drei legendären Sannin' allein für sich.

„Puh, ich hatte schon Angst davor dass er möglicherweise weiter gegen uns drei kämpfen will." Sagte Tsunade nach einmal tief durchatmen.

„Kukuku, du hast Recht ich hätte mir nicht vorstellen können was weiterhin passiert wäre hätten wir weiter mit ihm Kämpfen müssen." sagte Orochimaru.

„Also. Gehen wir mal los und suchen uns einen Platz zum regenerieren? Mir hat dieser Kampf ziemlich viel Abverlangt. Wie sieht es mit euch beiden aus?" fragte Jiraya deine 2 Kameraden.

„Du hast recht. Für eine Gute Massage würde ich jetzt töten." Antwortete Tsunade.

„Ich könnte dich ruhig Massieren Tsunade." sagte Jiraya mit einem hämischen grinsen.

„Nur über meine Leiche." sagte sie als sie ihn mit einem tötlichen Blick anstarrte.

„Ok, Ok, Ich hab es ja verstanden. Hmpf... Spaßverderberin.." sagte Jiraya mit einem Schmollmund und leichten Tränen in den Augen.

Und so liefen die drei Sannin weg vom Schaltfeld, ohne zu bemerken das sie von den Bäumen aus beobachtet wurden. Es war eine Gruppe aus 3 Gestalten.

„Glaubst du sie würden uns helfen und ein paar Dinge zum überleben bei bringen?"

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher aber Vielleicht sollten wir ihnen Sicherheitshalber mal Folgen um Sicher zu gehen das wir unsere Chance nicht verlieren."

„Bitte sende einen Origami Vogel zur Aufklärung."

„Verstanden." und mit diesen Worten machten sich die 3 Gestalten auf dem Weg den drei Sannin zu folgen, in der Hoffnung von ihnen ein paar Dinge zu lernen, die ihnen helfen würden sich selbst zu verteidigen.

**Flashback Ende**

Es war dann schon um die Mittagszeit als die drei Sannin eine kleine Pause machten und den Strom des Großen Flusses in ihrer Nähe folgten. Ihnen ist alle mal aufgefallen das sie verfolgt wurden, dennoch waren die Chakraquellen so gering, das Jiraya Entwarnung gegeben hat.

„Ich denke das reicht fürs erste einmal. Orochimaru könntest du dich um ein wenig Feuerholz kümmern? Und du Jiraya vielleicht ein paar Fische im Fluss fangen?" sagte Tsunade als sie gerade ihr Zeug aus gepackt hat und eine kleine Feuerstelle mit Kessel aufgestellt hatte.

„Hey, Jiraya."

„Ja, Orochimaru? Denkst du an das selbe wie ich?"

Darauf hin nickte Orochimaru einmal, und Jiraya auf dem Weg die Fische zu fangen. Er baute sich kurzer Hand ein Netz aus feinem Draht den er noch vom Kampf über hatte und ging etwas weiter Fluss abwärts.

**Etwas weiter Flussabwärts**

„Hey, glaubst du sie haben schon bemerkt das wir ihnen Folgen, Yahiko?" fragte das junge Blau haarige Mädchen ihren Freund mit Orangenen Haaren.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Sie verhalten sich jedoch so als wüssten sie von nichts. Wir sollten uns trotzdem weiterhin bedeckt halten, wir wissen nicht ob die drei nicht irgendetwas planen, um uns in einen Hinterhalt zu locken, Konan."

„Stimmt. *Seufz* Trotzdem bekomme ich langsam Hunger." sagte der Rothaarige zu seinen Freunden die, nach dem ihr Magen lautstark gegrummelt hat, nur mit einem niedergeschlagenen Blick nicken konnten.

„Wie lang haben wir jetzt schon nicht mehr gegessen? Mindestens eine Woche.. Nicht wahr Nagato?" sagte sie zu ihrem rothaarigen Kollegen.

„Wir dürfen nicht so einfach aufgeben. Immerhin sind wir Team Aka nicht war?" fragte Yahiko seine beiden Freunde.

„Stimmt! Wir werden nie aufgeben! Wir werden trainieren, Überleben und für Frieden kämpfen!" antworteten beide anderen beinahe im Selben Moment. Dann hörten sie auf einmal ein Geräusch und wurden Schlagartig leise. Sie schärften ihre Sinne und schauten alle drei gespannt in eine bestimmte Richtung. Langsam hörte man ein vorerst leises und damit langsam lauter werdendes Pfeifen zuhören.

„Mann Ich hasse es Fische zu fangen. *Seufz***" **sagte Jiraya als er sich langsam dem Fluss näherte. Yahiko, Konan und Nagato waren erleichtert. Da sie nicht ihre Position zu Jiraya frei geben wollten blieben sie Alle still und machten gar nichts. Jiraya hat während dessen bereits mehrere Fische gefangen und Artgerecht verpackt.

„Wie viele Fische esst ihr?" sagte er als er in die Richtung er Baumkronen Starrte. Er bekam jedoch keine Antwort von den drei verwirrten und erstaunten Kindern.

„Also falls ihr wirklich denkt ich hab euch nicht schon vor 3 Tagen bemerkt dann unterschätzt ihr mich aber Gewaltig." sagte Jiraya als er sich wieder dem Fischen zu wendete. Konan und Nagato waren sich unschlüssig wie sie reagieren sollten und haben Yahiko hoffnungsvoll angeschaut. Dieser seufzte nur einmal und ließ seine Schultern hängen.

„Haben wir groß was zu verlieren?" fragte er leise. Konan und Nagato nickten beide, auch wenn etwas beunruhigt, ihre Köpfe und darauf hin sprangen sie aus den Baumkronen her raus, grade ein paar Meter von Jiraya entfernt. Dieser drehte seinen Kopf nur leicht nach rechts mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht.

„Endlich zeigt ihr drei euch mal. Ihr müsst bestimmt hungrig sein. Mein Name ist Jiraya." Sagte er als er sich wieder dem Angeln zuwendete. Die drei waren erstaunt doch hatten sich schnell wieder als Yahiko anfing zu sprechen.

„Mein Name ist Yahiko und meine Beiden Freunde heißen Konan und Nagato." sagte er während Konan und Nagato nur bestätigend nickten.

„Schön euch drei kennen zu lernen. Und dürfte ich bitte wissen was euch drei dazu verschlagen hat uns zu Folgen?"

„Wir haben den Kompletten Kampf zwischen ihnen und Hanzo gesehen und bemerkt das sie alle drei starke Shinobi sind. Wir wollten fragen ob ihr uns vielleicht ein paar Dinge beibringen könntet, damit wir uns selbst verteidigen können versteht sich natürlich." sagte Konan voreilig heraus und erwartete Sehnsüchtig wie Yahiko und Nagato eine positive Antwort. Jiraya zog das Netz noch ein letztes Mal ein und verpackte die letzten Fische noch einmal zum artgerechten Transport.

„Nach dem Essen können wir weiter reden." sagte er mit einem Grinsen als er langsam zurück in Richtung Feuerstelle lief, wo seine zwei Freunde sehnsüchtig auf den Fisch warteten. Im Schlepptau drei Kinder, so schien es zumindest, die noch nicht ganz sicher waren wie sie mit dieser Einladung umgehen sollten. Aber nichts desto trotz mal mit gegangen sind.

**Zurück an der Feuerstelle**

„Kukuku, warum braucht Jiraya solange nur um ein paar Fische zum Essen zu fangen?"

„Beruhige dich Orochimaru. Es liegt wahrscheinlich an den drei Kindern die Uns bis hier her gefolgt sind." sagte Tsunade als sie Langsam die Suppe im Kessel umrührte und hin und wieder ein paar Zutaten hinzu fügte.

„*Seufz* Aber du hast schon recht. Jiraya braucht viel länger als sogar ich erwartet hätte." sagte sie, als er grade in Hörweite kam und antwortete.

„Tut mir leid das ich so lange gebraucht habe. Aber immerhin hab ich ein paar Gäste mit mir." Er grinste und zeigte dann nach links wo Konan, Yahiko und Nagato standen.

„Immerhin können wir uns jetzt erst mal unterhalten und uns Gegenseitig Vorstellen. Mein Name ist Tsunade und das da drüben ist Orochimaru." sagte sie und Orochimaru antwortete mit einem warmen lächeln.

„Freut mich euch kennen zu lernen." sagte er darauf. Jiraya übergab Tsunade den Fisch die ihn dann über dem Feuer grillte, während Jiraya auf ihre „Gäste" zu lief.

„Wie wäre es wenn ihr uns mal erklärt wie ihr überhaupt hier her gekommen seit, solange dass Essen noch braucht bis es fertig ist?." Sagte Jiraya mit einem etwas ernsteren Gesicht. Darauf hin fing Yahiko an.

„Also eines Tages am Anfang des Krieges..." er erzählte von seinem Zusammentreffen mir Konan und Nagato und das sie seit dem Zusammentreffen als Freunde und Kameraden von Team „Aka" durch Amegakure gezogen sind. Er erzählte von verschiedenen Tagen und Monaten aus ihrem Leben in der Kriegszeit und bekam von den drei Sannin volle Aufmerksamkeit sowie eine Umarmung von Tsunade, als er davon erzählte das sie alle gesehen haben wie ihre Eltern starben. „Und deshalb sind wir euch bis hierher gefolgt" sagte Konan als sie grade den Rest Suppe und Fisch verspeist hat.

„Würdet ihr uns bitte ein paar Dinge beibringen das wir uns Selbstverteidigen können?" sagte der sonst relativ stille Nagato. Jiraya hielt sich die Stirn, machte seine Augen zu und schien über irgendetwas bestimmtes nach zudenken. Dann machte er die Augen wieder auf und Seufzte.

„Sieht wohl oder übel danach aus dass ich mich um sie kümmere was?" fragte er mit einem breitem Lächeln, welches keinen Platz für eine Antwort einer seiner 2 Freunde ließ. „Meinst du das ernst Jiraya?" fragte Orochimaru leicht verwundert.

„Ja, ihr beiden habt die Hände schon voll genug es wäre nicht gut euch noch weiter zu belasten." antwortete Jiraya. Tsunade konnte nicht besser als nur da zu stehen und Jiraya anzustarren als wäre ihm ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen. Als es das bemerkte fragte er Tsunade.

"Hab ich irgendetwas im Gesicht, oder wächst mir ein 2. Kopf?"

„Bist du dir im klaren was das zu bedeuten hat?"

„Natürlich, immerhin bin ich einer der glorreichen 3 Sannin, oder etwa nicht" sagte er grinsend. Es stimmte vielleicht das Jiraya kindisch und pervers ist, dennoch ist er viel reifer als man erwarten würde.

„Ok, dann richten wir Sensei aus das du ein Team „Aka" unterrichtest. Schau nur dass euch allen nichts passiert." sagte Tsunade mit einem Warmen lächeln.

„Du hast recht Tsunade, du solltest vorsichtig sein. Auch wenn du von nun an den Titel Sannin trägst." sagte Orochimaru als er Jiraya auf die Schulter klopfte. Yahiko, Konan und Nagato konnten ihren Augen vor Freude nicht Glauben. Sie haben von nun an einen Sensei der sie in den 'Künsten der Shinobi' lehrt.

„Also, von nun an werden wir vier zusammen reisen und ich werde euch unterrichten. Sollen wir uns auf den Weg machen?" fragte er sie, als er sein Zeugs schon wieder alles in einer seiner Rollen mit Hilfe von Fuujin-Justu versiegelt hatte.

„Ja!" sagten alle drei anderen nahe zu gleichzeitig.

„Worauf warten wir dann noch?" fragte Jiraya als er sich auf den Weg machte, mit seinem neuen Team im Schlepptau.

„Glaubst du er wird wieder Heil zurück kommen?" fragte Tsunade. „Natürlich, immerhin ist er ja Jiraya."

„Stimmt. *Seufz* Ich glaube ich mache mir da zu viele Sorgen." Sagte Tsunade abschließend und kratzte sich am Kopf. Und somit teilen sich die Wege der Tapferen Sannin und Team „Aka" hat einen Neuen Lehrer gefunden.

A/N: Soo das war es dann auch schon mit dem Ersten Teil meines 4 bis 5-teilligen Prologs der Bis zum Angriff von Kyuubi spielt und ab dann von Naruto's Kindheit aus. Ich möchte noch nicht verraten was ich für Naruto geplant habe geschweige den überhaupt etwas verraten. Ich hoffe ihr fandet meinen aller ersten Text einigermaßen in Ordnung und ich würde mich auch um konstruktive Kritik freuen. Und ich weiß noch nicht ob ich irgendwelche Kämpfe vor dem Zwischen Tobi und Minato überhaupt schreiben werde. EDITED! Ich bin nach kleiner erneuerten Korrektur auf den ein oder anderen Fehler gekommen, so wie ich mich einbisschen mehr um die Komma Setzung gekümmert habe. Ich hoffe das ist nun alles einigermaßen in Ordnung.

Wie auch immer. Bis zum nächsten Kapitel!

xdeaderx


	2. Chapter 2 (Prolog)

A/N: Hallo und Willkommen zurück zu meiner Story. Ich hoffe es erklärt sich der Ausgang meiner Geschichte ordentlich und es wird hin und wieder Momente geben bei denen ich den Chronologischen Verlauf etwas ändere. Soll ich in eine weitere Romanze mit einbinden bis es zum endgültigen „Ergebnis" kommt? Wie auch immer. Los geht's!

**The Hope and the Paper Mistress**

**Prolog Kapitel 2**

**Irgendwo in Amegakure**

Es ging schon langsam die Sonne auf, als man den Sannin mit deinem neuen „Team" auf der Straße laufen sah. Jiraya war schon hell wach und freute sich auf den neuen morgen. Ganz im Gegenteil die anderen drei. Yahiko gähnte als Konan sich zu Jiraya wendete.

„Jiraya-Sensei, wann werden wir endlich unser Training beginnen? Wir sind die letzten 2 Tage lang nur gewandert. Was hat das zu bedeuten?" Dann hielt Jiraya auf einmal an, was die drei ein wenig überraschte, und zeigte in eine bestimmte Richtung. Als man genauer hin schaute konnten sie eine kleine leer stehende Hütte sehen.

„Da vorne schlagen wir unser Lager auf und dann werden wir eure Chakraaffinitäten testen."

„Chakraaffinitäten?"

„Ja Nagato, jeder Mensch hat von Geburt aus eine Chakraaffinität, die bestimmt welches Element man am besten unter Kontrolle hat. Es gibt aber auch Menschen mit 2 Affinitäten. Dies zählt als Kekkei Genkai, eine Genetische Vererbung einer bestimmten Fähigkeit oder auch Affinität."

„Wie viele Affinitäten gibt es insgesamt?" fragte Yahiko mit einem Gähnen.

„Es gibt 5 elementare Grundnaturen die da wären Katon(Feuer), Suiton(Wasser), Fuuton(Wind), Doton(Erde), Raiton(Blitz), und zusätzlich das Onmyouton(Ying/Yang), was benutzt wurde um Chakra und Nin-Jutsu zu erschaffen und nützlich zumachen."

„Also hat jeder Mensch eine oder auch mehrere Chakranaturen, bei denen eine am stärksten Ausgebildet ist und diese als Grundlage der Techniken genutzt wird, oder?" fragte Nagato. Darauf hin schaute Jiraya in an und nickte. Bei näheren Betrachtung viel Jiraya etwas. Jiraya bemerkte erst jetzt das Nagato's Augen nicht ganz 'normal' waren. Er hatte ein mehrere Ringe um seine Pupile. Jiraya kneifte seine Augen zusammen und dachte nach. Diese Augen. Sie kommen mir irgend woher bekannt vor. Es liegt mir auf der Zunge aber ich komm einfach nicht darauf. Jirayas Gedankengang wurde gestoppt, als er gemerkt hat wie ihn alle komisch anschauten. Er ist vor lauter Nachdenken einfach stehen geblieben . Er lächelte kurz und entschuldigte sich, er kann auch noch später darüber nachdenken wenn es so weit kommt.

„Ich war im Gedanken versunken tut mir leid."

„Schon gut. Aber können wir jetzt bitte weiter gehen?" Fragte Konan. Jiraya lächelte, als er über die Ungeduld seiner Schüler leicht kichern musste. Sie mussten alle drei noch viel lernen.

**An der Hütte**

„So da wären wir." sagte Jiraya während Yahiko nur auf den Boden plumpste.

„Puhh, Endlich. Ich hab mir schon gedacht, wir kommen nie an.."

„Yahiko du geht's bitte schon mal kurz rein und lagerst unser Zeug, Konan und Nagato kommen kurz zu mir mit und dann Testen wir eure Chakranaturen." sagte Jiraya als er mit den beiden und mehreren Chakrapapierblättern vom Haus entfernte.

„Also wer von euch beiden möchte gerne Anfangen?" sagte Jiraya als Konan ihre Hand hob und ein 'Chakrablatt' in die Hand genommen hat.

„Also Chakrablätter sind extrem Chakra empfindlich, was heißt es reicht schon sich ganz leicht anzustrengen." sagte Jiraya als er es einmal vorführte. Er nahm ein Blatt in die Hand und keine 2 Sekunden später, ging die eine Seite des Papiers in Feuer auf, als sich die andere Hälfte in 'Staub' verwandelte.

„Ich besitze Katon und Doton als Affinität. Nun du probier's mal aus." sagte Jiraya mit einem Lächeln. Darauf hin nihm Konan das Blatt in die Hand. Sie schloss ihre Augen und konzentrierte sich auf ihr Chakra. Ohne das sie es bemerkte veränderte sich die Form des Papiers. Dennoch ohne jegliche andere Änderung, was auf eine normale Affinität hinweisen würde. Als 2 Minuten immer noch nichts passiert ist, öffnete sie ihre Augen und sah wie Jiraya und Nagato verwirrt schauten. Sie hat es nicht hinbekommen. Schloss ihre Augen und wollte sich schon beschwerte als Jiraya eine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte.

„Es kann auch Momente geben, an denen Menschen andere Fähigkeiten als bestimmte Affinitäten haben, also mach dir nichts draus." sagte Jiraya.

„Aber was ist dann meine Fähigkeit?" fragte sie ihn mit traurigen Augen.

„Ich hab da eine Theorie. Du bist doch gut vertraut mit Origami, oder etwa nicht?"

„Ja, es hat sich für mich immer von Natur aus richtig angefühlt. Wieso?"

„Versuche mal dir im Kopf eine bestimmte Form zu überlegen, egal was. Schmetterling, Flieger, Vogel. Such dir was aus." sagte Jiraya mit einem lächeln. Nagato kam langsam auf eine Idee was ihr Kekkei Genkai sein könnte aber wollte sehen ob er recht behält, oder nicht. Konan wusste nicht genau was Jiraya meint und musste kurz drüber nachdenken was sie als Beispiel nehmen will. Ein Kranich wäre ein wenig viel, ein Frosch oder Ochse ebenfalls. Mh.

„Ich habs!" sagte sie mit einem Lächeln, als sie das Papier erneuert in die Hand nahm und ihre Augen schloss. Wenige Momente später formte sich eine Papierrose aus dem Blatt Papier, welche sie nach kurzen betrachten an Ihren Haaren befestigte und leicht kicherte.

„Dass ist soo cool. Glaubt ihr ich kann das mit allen Formen und Papierarten machen wie ich will?" Fragte sie hoffnungsvoll, als Jiraya sie anlächelte und nickte. Dann seufzte er, was Konan etwas verwunderte.

„Ist etwas falsch mit meiner Fähigkeit?"

„Nein, nein es ist nur.. Das es mir leid tut das ich keinerlei Nin-Justu in die Richtung habe. Du musst wohl oder übel deine Eigenen Techniken Erfinden." sagte Jiraya zu Konan, die von dann nur noch entschlossener wirkte.

„Das ist ja noch besser als ich mir erhofft hatte! Meine Eigenen Geheimen Techniken.. Das wird ein Kinderspiel für mich werden!" sagte sie mit einem Grinsen. In dem Moment kam auch Yahiko zurück.

„Hey die Rose ist aber hübsch." sagte Yahiko was Konan dazu brachte leicht rot zu werden. „Danke.." sagte sie leise als sie schüchtern auf den Boden starrte.

„Also wer ist als nächstes dran?" fragte Yahiko voreilig und Jiraya reichte ihm ein Blatt.

„Einfach dein Chakra konzentrieren und dann werden wir schon sehen was deine Affinität ist." sagte Jiraya, als Yahiko es sich vor erst auf dem Boden gemütlich machte. Als Yahiko sich daraufhin konzentriere ging das Blatt in seinen Händen in Flammen auf, woraufhin Jiraya nickte.

„Gut, Yahiko du hast eine Katon Affinität. Das trifft sich gut da ich selber Katon Nutzer bin und somit genug Nin-Justu für dich auf 'Lager' habe." sagte Jiraya worauf hin er von Yahiko ein bestätigendes Nicken bekam. Dann drehte sich Jiraya zu Nagato und gab in ein Papier.

„Hier. Jetzt bist du dran." sagte Jiraya. Nagato nahm das Blatt an und schließte kurz seine lila Augen. Einen Moment später weitete Jiraya seine Augen als er bemerkte wie sich das Blatt erst in 5 gleich große Teile und dann jeweils in einem anderen Aspekt verändert haben. Er konnte nicht anderes als erneuert über Nagato's Augen zu denken, bis er wie vom Blitz getroffen auf seine Füße sprang und ihm nur eine Frage in den Kopf schoss. Könnte es sein das Nagato das Stärkste aller Doujustu's besitzt? „Das Rinnegan.." sagte Jirayas gleichzeitig überraschter und besorgter Stimme. Sein überraschter und besorgter Gesichtsausdruck ging nicht unbemerkt an seinen 3 Schülern vorbei, als diese ihn verwundert anschauten. Es gibt glaube ich nur eine Möglichkeit um sicher zu gehen..

„Hey, Nagato stell dir mal bitte eine Stange aus Metall vor und konzentriere dich dann auf dein Chakra, ok?" sagte Jiraya als er fragwürdig angeschaut wurde.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten, Jiraya-Sensei?" fragte Konan doch bekam vorerst keine Antwort da Jiraya tief im Gedanken war.

„Ich habe da eine Theorie zum Kekkei Genkai von Nagato. Es könnte sein das er kontrolle über Onmyouton hat. Also probiere bitte dir eine Eisenstange vorzustellen, Nagato." antwortete Jiraya schließlich. Nagato tat wie im gesagt wurde und keine 2 Sekunden später kam eine Eisenstange wie aus dem Nichts aus dem Boden geschossen. Jiraya konnte seinen Augen nicht trauen und doch gab es keinen Zweifel,für das was er gerade gesehen hatte. Er stand wahrlich vor dem Besitzer des Rinnegan.

„Und was hat das jetzt zu bedeuten?" fragte Yahiko als er seinen besten Freund leicht verwundert anschaute und auf eine Antwort wartete.

„Soweit ich dass sehe besitzt Nagato das stärkste und wirksamste Doujustu aller existierenden Kekkei Genkai. Und somit hat er die Kontrolle über alle Chakranaturen und auch das Onmyouton, mit dem er diese Metallstange erschaffen hat." sagte Jiraya, als Nagato seine Augen weitete. Er besitzt das stärkste Doujustu der Welt, mit Kontrolle über alle Grund Chakranaturen? Das war fast zu schön um war zu sein. Doch er musste zugeben das ihm seine Fähigkeiten immer schon ein wenig komisch vorkamen. Langsam hat es alles Sinn ergeben.

„Das Rinnegan ist verdammt selten. Genauer gesagt gibt es in der Geschichte bisher nur einen bestätigten Fall, in dem eine Person das Rinnegan besaß. Und diese war Rikudou Sennin." sagte Jiraya als er bemerkte wie ihn Yahiko, Konan und sogar Nagato komisch anschauten bis Yahiko sagte

„Ehm.. Wer ist Rikudou Sennin?" Dies schockte Jiraya ein bisschen, aber was hätten 3 Kriegswaisen den schon groß über Rikudou Sennin wissen können?

„Nun gut. Ich glaube ich erkläre euch erst einmal die komplette Geschichte, bis wir zum Training übergehen. Rikudou Sennin wurde zur Zeit geboren in der es keinerlei Chakra gab und somit auch keine Nin-Jutsu, des weiteren wurde die Welt von damals von einem Monster bedroht. Dieses Wesen war der erste Bijuu, der 10 Schwänzige... der Juubi. Rikudou Sennin hat das Monster bekämpft, doch merkte das dies keinen Sinn ergab, da dieser aus reinem Chakra besteht und somit nicht zerstört werden konnte. Da kam Rikudou die Idee den Juubi in sich zu versiegeln und so das Monster aufzuhalten. Durch das versiegeln des Juubi in sich, hat Rikudou den Mond erschaffen den ihr jede Nacht am Himmel seht." sagte er als seine Schüler alle gespannt zu hörten.

„Als Rikudou Sennin dann nach vielen Jahren am sterben war Teilte er mit letzter Kraft den Juubi in 9 Bijuu auf die wir heutzutage kennen." Konan streckte ihre Hand und fragte.

„Was sind Bijuu eigentlich?"

„Es sind Wesen aus purem Chakra und können nicht getötet werden. Dennoch können sie, wie der Juubi damals vom Rikudou Sennin, versiegelt werden. Menschen die diese Wesen in sich tragen müssen normal sehr jung sein, da die einzigste Möglichkeit so viel Chakra überhaupt zu verkraften, mit einem noch wachsenden Chakrasystem kommt. Solche Menschen werden Jinchuuriki genannt." damit zu Frieden senkte sie ihre Hand wieder und wartete darauf das Jiraya weiter erzählt.

„Die 9 Bijuu sind der 1 Schwänzige Ichibi (Shukaku), der 2 Schwänzige Nibi (Matabi), der 3 Schwänzige Sanbi (Isobu), der 4 Schwänzige Yonbi (Son Gokuu), der 5 Schwänzige Gobi (Kokuou), der 6 Schwänzige Rokubi (Saiken), der 7 Schwänzige Shichibi (Choumei), der 8 Schwänzige Hachibi (Gyuuki) und zu guter Letzt der 9 Schwänzige und Stärkste aller Bijuu.. der Kyuubi." Alle nickten Jiraya zu als er gerade weiter machen wollte, hebte Nagato jedoch seine Hand.

„Also ist es bisher nur Rikudou Sennin gelungen ein Jinchuuriki als Erwachsener zu werden?"

„Ja, und er war auch derjenige der alle Jutsu erschaffen und auch das Chakra den Menschen erklärte." sagte er, als er sah wie Nagato seine Hand wieder senkte, machte er weiter.

„Wie schon gesagt. Auf dem Sterbebett teilte Rikudou den Juubi auf und sendete die Bijuu überall in die Welt, damit sie ihren Frieden finden. Danach gab Rikudou seinen 2 Söhnen noch seine Fähigkeiten. Der ältere, heutzutage bekannt als Gründer Vater der Senju und somit einer der Stärksten Clans der Welt, bekam den „Körper" und seine direkten Chakrareserven. Der junge Sohn bekamm die „Augen" und ist heutzutage auch als Stammvater der Uchiha bekannt, dem Clan mit dem 2. Stärksten Doujustu der Welt." und somit erzählte Jiraya von der Neid des Uchiha und dem nie Enden wollen den Macht Kampf zwischen Senju und Uchiha. Und danach erzählte er weiter über bestimmte Ereignisse, so wie den ersten Ninja Krieg und auch die Gründung von Konohagakure. Nach 1 weiteren Stunde stoppte Jiraya, stand auf und nahm eine Kampfstellung ein. „Nun greift mich mit allem an was ihr zu bieten habt." sagte Jiraya mit einem Grinsen worauf alle drei ihn mit allem Angriffen wie sie nur konnten.

**Später am Abend**

Nach mindestens 5 Stunden „Kämpfen", oder zumindest der Versuch, wurde Jiaraya klar das es noch eine Weile dauern würde, bis es soweit wäre das sie sich selbst verteidigen könnten. Jedoch bemerkte er auch deren Kampfgeist, was ihm ein lächeln aufs Gesicht zauberte. Es fing nach einer Weile an zu regnen, worauf sie sich entschieden in die Hütte zu gehen und dort den Rest des Tages zu verbringen. Während Jiraya an seinem Entwurf für sein erstes Buch schrieb, spielte Konan Karten gegen Yahiko, welcher bisher jedes mal verloren hatte.

„Das kann doch nicht war sein!" sagte er als er schon wieder mal verloren hatte.

„Ich hab ja gewusst das du nicht der beste bist, aber das ist einfach lächerlich, Yahiko."

„Was soll dass den jetzt heißen ?!" sagte er leicht genervt worauf Konan nur kicherte. Jiraya musste auch ein bisschen kichern bis er bemerkte das jemand bestimmtes fehlte, Nagato.

„Hey, ihr beiden. Weiß jemand von euch wo Nagato abgeblieben ist?"

„Er ist draußen und denkt nach. Glaube ich. Er wollte bestimmt nur nicht gegen mich verlieren." sagte Konan stolz, als Yahiko leise antwortete.

„Naja, vielleicht wollte er einfach nicht mit jemanden Spielen, der dauerhaft schummelt."

„Was hast du grade gesagt?!" schreite sie beinahe als sie Yahiko Böse anstarrte.

„Du weißt ganz genau was ich damit sagen will!" Sagte er als er den Blick erwiderte.

„Hey. Könnt ihr mir erzählen was mit Nagato los ist? Sollte er nicht hier mit uns sein?"

„Jiraya-Sensei... Nagato's Hund... ist im Kampf zwischen Hanzo und deinen Team Kameraden ins Kreuzfeuer gerannt." sagte Yahiko worauf Konan schlagartig ruhig wurde und ein trauriges lächeln.

Sie konnte nicht anders als sich daran zu erinnern wie froh er war als er Chibi aufgenommen hatte.

„Er ist schon eine Weile so. Er war füher immer so. Es hat sich geändert, als er Chibi gefunden und aufgenommen hat. Er war Glücklich mit Chibi. Ich hab ihn sogar mal lächeln sehn." sagte sie leicht im Gedanken an ihren Freund.

„Jedoch war es in den letzten paar Tagen allein schon ein Wunder, wenn Nagato überhaupt gesprochen hat. Ich mache mir langsam Sorgen..." sagte Konan, als sie Langsam im Gedanken versank und genau so wie Yahiko, nur ins Leere starrte. Sie alle drei kannten das 'Gefühl' des Krieges und wussten wie er sich momentan wohl fühlte. Darauf hin ist Jiraya aufgestanden und in Richtung Tür gegangen, als Konan und Yahiko wieder zu sich kamen und leise weiter Karten spielten.

**Außerhalb der Hütte im Regen**

„Warum.." sagte Nagato als er wahrscheinlich an Chibi gedacht hat.

„Kann ich mich vielleicht neben dich setzten?" fragte Jiraya als er aus der Hütte nach draußen kam. Doch das einzigste was Jiraya bekam war ein stilles nicken, als Nagato seinen Kopf nur noch mehr durchhängen lies.

„Jiraya-Sensei.."

„Ja, Nagato?"

„Warum?"

„Ich hab das von Chibi gehört." sagte Jiraya als er bemerkte wie Nagato sichtlich zusammenzuckte. Er konnte es bis jetzt immer noch nicht verarbeiten , dachte sich Jiraya und fing an zu reden.

„Tod ist eine schlimme Bürde. Und umso schlimmer ist das töten selbst. Ich selbst habe den Tot meiner Eltern erst Jahre später überstanden. Sie starben beide Im ersten Ninjakrieg." sagte Jiraya als er merkte wie Nagato sich ein bisschen beruhigter zeigte, zu wissen das er nicht der einzigste mit diesem 'Schmerz' ist.

„Das meinte ich eigentlich nicht.." sagte Nagato, worauf Jiraya seinen Schüler verwundert anschaute, da er nicht wusste was er meinte.

„Krieg. Krieg. Krieg.. Warum ziehen Menschen in den Krieg Jiraya-Sensei?" fragte er Seinen Lehrer, als dieser zum nachdenken seine Augen schloss und einige Minuten drüber nach dachte.

„Yahiko meint immer er wird einmal derjenige sein, der allen den lang ersehnten Frieden bringt. Ich bin von seiner Einstellung und Überzeugung komplett überzeugt und unterstütze ihn auch wo ich kann. Jedoch.. Wieso hat er so einen starken Willen? Was treibt ihn an, alles für seinen Traum zugeben, der beinahe nicht realisierbar ist? Warum will er kämpfen? Ich weiß einfach nicht für was es sich noch lohnt zu kämpfen.." sagte Nagato, als er langsam seinen Kopf noch tiefer sinken ließ und seufzte.

„Der Grund, weshalb er so einen starken Willen und so eine Überzeugung besitzt, sind du und Konan." sagte Jiraya, worauf ihn sein Schüler verwundert anschaute und dieser nicht wusste worauf sein Lehrer hinaus wollte.

„Ich habe den selben Grund, weswegen ich kämpfe. Ich kämpfe nicht, um der stärkste oder mächtigste zu werden. Nein. Ich kämpfe für all die Personen die mir wichtig sind. Meine Teamkameraden Tsunade und Orochimaru, für mein Dorf Konohagakure und alle Bewohner. Ich kämpfe für alles was mir am Herzen liegt und das mit voller Seele" sagte er worauf Nagato langsam verstand worauf Jiraya hinaus wollte.

„Ich kämpfe für die Leute die mir wichtig sind, um sie zu beschützen. Und genau so wie ich, würde Yahiko alles für dich und Konan tun, um euch dreien den Frieden zu schenken, den ihr seiner Meinung nach verdient." sagte Jiraya und merkte wie Nagato leise kicherte. Nagato wurde klar was wofür er kämpfen würde. Und im nächstem Moment stand er auf und lächelte Jiraya sogar an, was den Eremiten fröhlich machte.

„Danke Sensei. Ich werde Yahiko und Konan in allem unterstützen und sie auch beschützen. Ich werde für den Frieden alles tun." sagte Nagato Stolz, was Jiraya dazu brachte ihn an zu lächeln und mit antwortete mit einer warmen, jedoch überzeugten Stimme

„Das ist der Wille und die Überzeugung, die ich gemeint habe." Darauf hin schloss Jiraya seine Augen und ging langsam zurück zur Hütte, während Nagato ihm folgte, ohne das dass das lächeln auf seinem Gesicht verschwand. Für Nagato war dies der erste Tag seit langem an dem er sich so gut gefühlt hatte, abgesehen davon das er total K.O. von dem Kampf gegen Jiraya war.

**Innerhalb der Hütte**

Yahiko und Konan spielten Karten, bis sie auf einmal von der aufgehenden Türe abgelenkt wurden. Und was dann vor ihnen sahen brachte beide dazu ihre Karten fallen zu lassen und Nagato mit offenem Mund anzuschauen. Sie waren so erschöpft, das sie sich beide ihre Augen rieben, weil diese dachten sie sehen eine Fata Morgana. Zum ersten mal seit mindestens 3 Monaten, sahen sie Nagato mit einem richtigem lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Es war wie ein Traum als ihn so ansahen, als wäre ihm ein dritter Kopf gewachsen.

„Ehm. Ist irgendetwas passiert, so lange ich draußen war?" fragte er ,als er von Konan plötzlich umarmt wurde und Yahiko ihn anlächelte. Sie konnte nicht Glauben das es ihrem Freund wieder besser ging. Sie war einfach froh.

„Es ist einfach schön dich mal wieder lächeln zu sehen." sagte sie mit geschlossenen Augen und einem breitem lächeln im Gesicht. Darauf hin ließ sie Nagato wieder los und dieser setzte sich in die Mitte beider seiner Freunde.

„Also.. Wer hat Lust gegen mich zu verlieren?" fragte Nagato mit einem spöttischen Unterton, worauf ihn Konan und Yahiko in böse anstarrten.

„Wollen wir wetten?" sagten beide beinahe Gleichzeitig, als sie wieder anfingen Karten zu spielen. Jiraya war froh das die drei ihren Spaß hatten, worauf er sich wieder daran setzte, weiter an seinem Manuskript zu arbeiten, an dem er schon eine Weile arbeitete. Er war schon einigermaßen weit gekommen, aber hatte irgendwie das Gefühl das noch etwas fehlte. Ich frage mich was die nächsten Jahre wohl in sich halten. Und mit diesem Gedanken machte sich Jiraya auf sein Manuskript und seine 3 Schüler spielten weiterhin Karten und genossen den ersten schönen Abend seit mindestens 6 Monaten.

A/N: Also das war es dann auch schon mal mit der Hälfte des Prologs. Puh. Genaueres Alter der Charaktere vermerke ich nun:

Yahiko's Alter: 11

Nagato's Alter: 10

Konan's Alter: 9

Jiraya's Alter: 32

Ich hoffe es hat euch allen gefallen. Ich hab vom Ausgang der Geschichte und anderer verschiedener Verläufe andere Pläne weswegen das Alter nicht immer, geschweige denn überhaupt, mit dem von Anime/Manga übereinstimmt. Tut mir leid wegen des langen Prologs, aber ich musste es einfach so machen damit der Zusammenhang gut erkenntlich ist. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ihr wartet geduldig auf das nächste Kapitel.

Wie auch immer, Bis zum nächsten Mal!

xdeaderx


End file.
